Just Something To Do
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: Just something I wanted to do while I'm waiting to get my flashdrive back in my hands. Just some random stories with AntauriXOC, GibsonXOC, and OttoXOC, OCXOC, and the four siblings Elella, Sprx, Chiro, and Carbon. Oh, and ChiroXJinmay and CarbonXJin.
1. Seala and Gibson

**Seala And Gibson**

**At the Fair**

Seala's POV…

It was a sunny day…it was peaceful too. I loved it. I went around town, taking a small single person's tour, just to see what there was around. I got to the park and smelled something I hadn't for a long time. I walked around the park, see where to go then I finally found it and saw what is was. A small fair was in town. No rides, but there were shows and food. I walked around and finally found where that smell was coming from, a fried dough stand. That's when I saw him…Gibson.

"Gibson? What are you doing here?" I asked walking to him.

"Seala? I was wondering where you went. I came looking when I smelled this food. What is this any how?"

"It's called fried dough. It's so good."

"Here you go Miss." The vender said handing me the plate.

"Would you like some?" I asked.

"No thanks. It doesn't seem to be the kind of food I'd be into."

"Alright, more for me." I giggled walking to a table to sit down. After a few minutes of sitting down, Gibson sat down next to me. "You sure you don't at least wanna try this Gibson?"

"Positive."

"Don't knock until you try it, please."

"Oh alright." He tore a piece off and stuck it in his mouth.

"Well? What do you think?" He hadn't swallowed and only slightly nodded. "I won't be hurt if you don't like it you know. I wanted you to try it."

Gibson grabbed a napkin and spit the dough into it.

"Thank you." He said afterward.

"You're welcome." I grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"You have pieces of dough around your mouth. I'm just getting them for you."

"Thank you." He said after I was done.

"Hmmm…" I leaned on his shoulder slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Gibson put his arm around me and pulled me closer. After was saw a few shows, we walked home together.

"I had fun tonight Seala."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, and I don't think I would've had this much fun if I didn't go with you."

"Oh you." I held his hand. "I know how to finish this night."

"Do you really?"

I nodded. "Come on! Fly!" I flew and he followed me.

"Where are we going?"

"Top of your Robot. Come on." We landed on top of the Super Robot and I laid down.

"Seala! Are you alright?"

"Come on. Lay down and look up."

He laid down next to me and looked up.

"What at are we looking at?"

"The stars. Haven't you ever want to 'study' the stars?"

"What does 'study' mean exactly?"

"Well…" I got closer to him. "it could mean a lot of things."

"Like…this?"

Gibson sat up and then leaned over and kissed me. After a moment, he leaned back up. I could feel face get hot.

"Um…uh…I-Wha-" I couldn't speak.

He smiled and laid back down with me.

"Seala? What's that picture called?" I looked back up and didn't want to speak so I just turned to my side, facing away from him. I could feel his hand rest on my shoulder. "Seala? What's gotten into you? Why won't you answer me?"

I turned back around and sat up. I stood up and walked over to the edge and sat down. He walked over and sat down too, holding my hand after he sat down.

"Why won't you answer me?" Gibson asked again.

"Because I-I-I don't want to be an idiot."

"Idiot? How could you _ever _be an idiot?"

I moved my hand out of his.

"I'm always an idiot after you kiss me. I believe that I will never get used to kissing."

"Is that what you're worried about? Seala, you could never sound idiotic to me. You sound just the same to me every day."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Oh Gibson." I leaned onto him again.

He put his arm around me again. For the rest of the night, we watched the stars and had a great time being with each other.


	2. Antauri and Melodie

**Antauri and Melodie**

Melodie's POV…

It was a wonderful day. I went down the tubes for breakfast and was greeted by a very happy Seala. She was spinning around the room, humming and not paying attention to anyone…but that changed when I asked her.

"Looks like someone's a little happy this morning. What's got you?"

Seala stopped spinning and sighed.

"I had the most wonderful day with Gibson yesterday."

"Oooo…what'd you do? Have a date?"

She nodded and sighed again.

"You know Melodie, I didn't think I could ever feel this way before…" She sighed again.

"I know how you feel Seala but I don't feel the way you do."

She snapped out of the thought of her date the day before and snapped at the thought of how I was feeling.

"Well, hasn't Antauri ever done anything with you? Just the two of you?"

"Well…" I thought for a few moments. "Oh there was that time-No that was with you and Gibson. Oh there was-No that was with Carbon…Oh our date at Camp Jam. That was just the two of us…but then we all meshed together." I thought again. "I guess not _just _the two of us."

"Oh no. Melodie!"

"I know."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I'm not sure. I mean…isn't it the guy that asks the girl?"

"Good point. Maybe I could-"

"No…I'm just going to let things take its course."

I went to see Antauri and his team later that day. I came up the tubes but no one was there in the command center…so I went to the training room and found them.

"Hello everyone." I greeted coming in.

"Hey Mel. How's it going?" Chiro greeted back.

"I'm good. I thought I'd come to see you all. What are you working on today?"

"Just an attack drill. Wanna try?" Otto asked.

"Okay…after Nova's done."

"What level do you wanna try?" Antauri asked.

"I'll try a level…ten drill."

"Level ten? None of us have even gotten passed level six yet." Gibson said.

"I know…but I wanna try."

Nova's drill ended and she walked over.

"Hey Mel. Ready to go?"

"Never more."

"Alright…Antauri…start her up." Nova said.

"Are you sure Melodie?"

"Positive Antauri. Start her up."

Antauri started up the level ten drill for me. I took out a blind fold and put it on.

"Uh…Melodie? You won't be able to see anything."

"I know Nova. This is how I train. Hi-ya!" I jumped up and landed on a missile that crashed into the ground.

Then I did a series of back flips dodging bullets and flames throwers. After a while I jumped over to the controls and did a single handed hand-stand while turning off the drill. When it shut down, I jumped and landed on my feet in front of the control panel.

"So…" I took off my blind fold and tried to catch my breathe. "How was that?"

"How did you do that without looking?" Gibson asked.

"Practicing everyday when I was on that ship really helped a lot."

"I bet…but Carbon told me that you trained until you passed out. Is that really true?"

"Yes…it's true. It was the only thing to keep me occupied when I was done with my chores at night."

"Well, that is quite fascinating." Gibson said.

That's when the tubes whished up and the rest of the MegaForce came out.

"Hey guys! Melodie, we were getting worried so we came up. Did you pass level ten?" Carbon asked.

"Sure did."

"I bet you didn't teach them about lesson number one through."

"I was just about to when you came up."

"What's lesson number one?" Antauri asked.

"Well, I've learned, to be a good warrior you have to gentle but you at the same time you're being tough."

"How do you do that?" Otto asked.

"It sounds funny right, but the universe is full of opposites and so are you. To be a good warrior you must bring them into balance." The HyperForce had confused looks on their faces, even Antauri. "Let's see if this helps."

**Melodie: **_Earth, Sky/Day, Night/Sound and silence/Dark and light/One alone is not enough/You need both together../Winter, Summer/Moon and Sun../Lesson Number one!_

(Melodie jumped up and twirled and then did three back flips and a single handed back flip.)**HF: **Wow!

(The MegaForce passed out long sticks.)

"What do we do with these?"

"Do what we do, Nova." Gizmo answered.**Melodie: **_Like a rock, huh-huh/You must be hard, huh-huh/Like an oak, mmmuh/You must stand firm, huh-huh/Cut quick like my blade/Think fast, huh-huh/Unafraid _**MF: **_Like a rock, huh-huh/I must be hard, huh-huh/Like an oak, mmmuh/I must stand firm, huh-huh/Cut quick like my blade/Think fast, huh-huh/Unafraid_"Okay Melodie, I'm ready!" Antauri said."Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance." Melodie pushed Antauri and he fell over. "You're only halfway there." Everyone giggled.**Melodie: **_Like a cloud/You are soft/Like bamboo/You bend in the wind/Creeping slow/You're at peace because you know/It's okay to be afraid_**Everyone: **_Like a cloud/I am soft/Like bamboo/I bend in the wind/Creeping slow/I'm at peace because I know/It's okay to be afraid_**Melodie: **_One alone is not enough. _**EO**: _(One alone is not enough.) _**Melodie: **_You need both together. _**EO: **_(You need both together.) _**Melodie: **_Winter, summer. Moon and sun. _**EO: **_(Winter, summer. Moon and sun.) _**Melodie: **_Lesson 1! _**MF: **_Like a cloud. _**HF: **_Like a rock, huh-huh. _**MF: **_I am soft. _**HF: **_I must be hard, huh-huh. _**MF: **_Like bamboo. _**HF: **_Like an oak, mmmuh. _**MF: **_I bend in the wind. _**Melodie: **_(You can fly!) _**HF: **_I must stand firm, huh-huh. _**MF: **_Creeping slow/I'm at peace because I know. _**HF: **_Cut quick like my blade/Think fast, huh-huh _**MF: **_It's okay to be afraid. _**HF: **_Unafraid. _**Melodie: **_You have begun! _**EO: **_Lesson one (x5)/Lesson 1! _Everyone cheered and jumped up and down.

"Very good HyperForce, and now you know lesson number one."

"That's amazing Melodie!" Otto said. "I can't believe this is how Xan taught you and Antauri how to-"

"Xan didn't teach me that. I learned that on my own."

"Still…it's pretty cool. Balance and everything really keeps you on your toes." Nova said.

"Oh Melodie…may I talk to you in the command center after practice?"

"Oh…um…sure Antauri."

So after practice we went up to the command center by ourselves.

"So did I do something?" I asked.

Antauri didn't say anything, he just stood there. After a moment, he finally did.

"I didn't expect you to teach my team anything."

"I'm sorry but I just thought that you might've wanted to know some more about attacks and how I do it with my team. I didn't mean to do anything to your training strategy , Antauri."

"It's alright I enjoyed it."

"I mean it's just a little more to the-Wait…did you say that you enjoyed…it?"

"Yes…that is a brilliant strategy and I would have never thought of it."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Antauri…you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Antauri started to fall over when I caught him.

"You better sit down." I sat Antauri down and checked his temperature. "You're burning up! I better get Gibson and Seala up here stat." I ran over to the microphone at the computer. "Gibson, Seala! Command room, stat! It's Antauri!"

After a few moments, Gibson and Seala came up the tubes and ran over.

"What's the matter Melodie?" Seala asked.

"I'm not sure. We were just talking and then Antauri started to burn up."

"That's strange." Gibson said pulling something off of the back of Antauri's neck. "What's this?"

It looked like a small spider-bot that was invented to infect.

"A spider-bot?"

"Spider? Where?"

"Seala! Calm down…it's only a robot."

"Oh…sorry. Spiders freak me out."

"We know that." Gibson said smiling.

Seala blushed for a quick moment.

"So what's this 'spider-bot' do exactly?" Seala asked.

"It looks like it infects…but I'm not sure. I'll study it more in my laboratory, for now get Antauri in the sick bay. Seala, take care of him. I'll find a cure."

"Right. Melodie, would you like to help?"

"Okay…hmmm…"

"You're worried?"

"Of course I am. Oh Antauri…please be okay."

"He will be. Come on…help me get him into the sick bay so I can start."

"Alright. I'll get the left and you get the right."

An hour later (No POV)…

When they got Antauri in the sick bay, Seala told Melodie to get the rest of the teams and tell them what's going on. Antauri was shivering and sweating out of control. As for Seala…

"Antauri…if you can hear me, please wake up soon. Melodie's really worried about you."

Seala got a bucket of ice cold water and a few rags earlier. She wet one rag and placed it on Antauri's forehead. That's when Chiro, Carbon and Melodie ran back in.

"Antauri!" Chiro ran over. "What's wrong with him?"

"Gibson is finding a cure in his lab. Melodie, could you make sure this rag stays cold. If it gets too warm then change it with another rag in this bucket. I'm going to go check on Gibson's studies."

"Alright."

"Are we okay to stay here?" Carbon asked.

"Yes…of course Carbon. You and Chiro are allowed to stay here as long as you'd like too."

"Thanks Seala." Chiro said before Seala left the room.

Chiro sat down in a chair next to the bed. Melodie walked over and placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder.

"Chiro…I know how you feel right now. Seala said he'll be okay…and she hasn't been wrong yet." Melodie assured.

"Let's hope it doesn't go wrong right now." Carbon said getting an elbow from Melodie. "Ow…what? I was only kidding."

"It's alright Melodie. Carbon was only helping…I really hope he'll be okay."

"He will be…as long as we have two geniuses on the job."

"I just hope you're right."

About a week later…

Antauri had stopped shivering and calmed down. Now he was just laying, motionless on the bed. Seala kept the rag on Antauri's head for a protective nature in her mind. Chiro, Carbon and Melodie never left the room. They were so worried about Antauri. Melodie was the worst though, she never slept or eat. She couldn't…it was the only thing she did with Antauri.

"Oh Antauri…what's wrong? Please…give me a sign of what's wrong. I want to help."

"Melodie…"

"Antauri? Are you awake?"

"Melodie…turn around. I'm right here."

Melodie turned around and saw Antauri. She stood up from her seat and stood in front of Antauri.

"I must be dreaming." Melodie went to touch Antauri when her hand went right through him. "Ah!"

"Melodie! What's wrong?" Carbon woke up from her sleep.

"Um…it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Alright. See ya in an hour." Carbon yawned before falling back asleep.

"Antauri? I can't believe it. I can talk to you. Wait a second…I'm still dreaming…never mind."

"This is no dream Melodie."

"What?"

"You asked for a sign and now I'm giving you one. I've been trying for a week but something's been blocking my transition." Antauri buzzed like a hologram for a moment and then he came back. "I don't have much time. That spider-bot put a-a-"

"A what? Antauri!" Antauri had disappeared. Melodie ran back over to Antauri's body. "What? What is it? Please…no…Antauri."

"Melodie! What's with you?" Nova asked running over and sitting Melodie down.

"I-I-I think I'm going crazy Nova."

"What's wrong?"

"I saw…Antauri…but I mean he was over there and he was telling me something and-and-and…oh what's going on?"

"I think you need to sleep Melodie. Come on…you can sleep in my room for now. I'll help ya."

"Will you be okay Mel?" Gizmo asked.

"Yes…I hope so."

Melodie went to sleep and was peaceful for a while. That was before…

"Melodie? Melodie!"

"Antauri! Where are you?"

Then he appeared.

"Right here."

"Ah!" She hugged him. "I can't believe it! I can actually touch you this time! Oh, Antauri…what's wrong with you?"

"It's a virus in my system. The only way to fix it is to shut me down and have Otto or Gizmo remove the virus and turn me back on."

"But…your memory."

"It'll be alright…as long as you make sure they take out the chip in my head…but only one chip should be removed."

"And that should be your memory. Alright…I got it now. Oh…it'll be so great when you're awake again."

"And once I'm back on my feet…would you like to do something together. Just the two of us?"

Melodie didn't speak for a minute then she hugged him again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yes!"

"Alright. Now you have to wake up and tell them how to fix me."

"I'll see you soon…I hope."

"I believe you can do this."

Melodie started to say something when she woke up.

"AH!" Melodie woke up and hit her head on the glass cover. After it opened, Melodie got out and ran out of the room and down the tubes. When she got there, Melodie slid into the sick bay. "I know what's wrong!"

"Melodie? What are you doing awake?" Seala asked.

"I know what's wrong with Antauri! We have to this fast!"

"How do you know what's wrong with him?" Gibson asked.

Melodie smiled and touched Antauri's hand.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Alright…well what's wrong with him?" Blaze asked.

"There's a virus in his system and the only way is to shut him down."

"Otto and I could fix that!" Gizmo said.

"I know…I had a 'feeling' you would be able too."

Just as Gizmo and Otto were about to start shutting Antauri down, Melodie grabbed Gizmo's hand.

"What's the matter Mel?"

"Gizmo…um…the memory chip should come out first…so it doesn't get erased."

"Oh…right. I almost forgot about that…thanks. How'd you-"

"Forget about it."

So, after Gizmo took out the memory chip, the two started. Melodie didn't leave the sick bay, but everyone else did, while the two worked. After a while, Melodie fell back asleep.

"Melodie? Melodie? Melodie, wake up. Come on…Melodie."

"Huh? Gizmo?" Melodie yawned awake. "What's going on? Ah! What happened? Is he-"

"Antauri's fine. We fixed him up, he's just asleep right now…Come on." Gizmo said.

Melodie stood up and followed Gizmo to the bed. She stood there and starred at Antauri. Melodie couldn't say anything for a moment.

"So what about his memory?"

"It's intact and Seala even made sure the virus didn't spread to it." Otto said.

"Melodie…you saved him. You should be glad."

"I am Gizmo. It's just…I thought I was crazy…I guess not."

"I know what happened. You and Antauri had a 'connection,' right?"

Melodie nodded with a small smile, then turned back to Antauri.

"When will he wake up?"

"Most likely tomorrow. Seala and Gibson just wanna run a few tests when he wakes up and see if Antauri's systems really are back up and running as usual." Otto answered.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Gizmo asked.

Melodie nodded.

"I'll get you a blanket to wrap up in." Otto said running out.

"See ya tomorrow Mel." Gizmo said before leaving.

The Next Day…

Melodie was fast asleep when someone touched her shoulder lightly. Melodie slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes. She shot up when she was with reality. Melodie had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay…It's okay." The person hugged.

"Oh…Antauri…it's you."

"Yes…and thanks to you, I'm alright."

Melodie pushed away.

"Gibson's tests?"

"They proved positive. Antauri will be just fine." Gibson said from across the room.

"Ah!" Melodie screamed jumping up and hugging Antauri. "You're okay!" She screamed as Antauri spun her around.

"Yes…I'm alright. And I'm going to keep what I asked you."

"Really?"

"Yes…how about a movie?"

"Ah! I mean…alright."

So the rest of the day…Antauri and Melodie had spent it together. No one else…just them.


End file.
